cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
CocoPPa Play Award 2018
Pre-Promo 1= |image1=(Display) CocoPPa Play Award 2018 Pre-Promo.JPG |caption1= 's Display |start=05/18/2018 |end=06/04/2018 |gachas= * Colorful Lily of the Valley * Loss of Future * Citrus resting time * Petite Ange Remix * LONG WAY HOME Remix * Bubble Fantasy Remix * Gentle White Squirrel * Moonlight Night Astrology Remix |ongoing_event= * Snap Contest 20 * Strawberry Bride 1st Half |previous_promotion=Golden Week GW Promo Promo 2 |next_promotion='CocoPPa Play Award 2018 Pre-Promo 1' }} ---- It's been almost 6 months since CocoPPa Play Award 2017... The Award is determined to given this year as well❤ To celebrate this, Pre-Promo CocoPPa Play Award starting♬ Promotion Period 05/18/2018 to 06/04/2018 JST ---- ❤CocoPPa Play Award❤ CocoPPa Play Award 2018 We are planning CocoPPa Play Award Ceremony where we thankfully announce users who did a great job on this game in the 1st half of 2018! CocoPPa Play Award 2018 will be given bigger than last year♬ Not only these below awards announced last year *Capture Event Award *Club Event Award *Dress Up Award *Log-in Award But also will be New Award be there...❤ CocoPPa Play Award 2018 will be officially announced in the middle of July. Get the Award this time♪ ※The exact date will be informed in the near future. ❤Coco's Treasure Box❤ GET Item every 5 hours♬ This time, Coco is preparing lots of Presents for all those who play CocoPPa Play❤ Her Treasure Box will give you useful Items❤ You may get valuable items like... *Free Coins *Premium Rare Gacha Ticket *10Play Premium Gacha Ticket *Premium gacha Ticket Check your Treasure Box by tapping Treasure Box Icon on My Show Page. When the timer gets to 0:00, You can open the Box! Open the Box and enjoy CocoPPa Play even more❤ ※You can open the Box again after 5 hours passes from the moment you get item. ❤Lucky Bag❤ GET Special Item❤ Lucky Bag will be on sale❤ Get Limited-Promo-Only-Bride Items! Duration: 2018/5/18 15:00 ~ 2018/6/4 14:59(JST) *1 Items for 20 Coins *2 Items for 100 Coins, Premium Gacha Ticket x5 (One of Limited Outfit Item will be certainly given! No doubles in a Bag) *3 Items for 200 Coins, 10Play Gacha Ticket x1 (Either Top or Rare Item will be certainly given! No doubles in a Bag) Get your favorite Item from the list above ♪ Plus, some of the items will have Charm pt that is counted in the following Events! * May Club Event * June Capture Event Get all the items and put on wonderful Show❤ ❤Gacha❤ Rare Odds will go UP on the last day..!? Item Drop Rate will change 24 hours before its release period ends!? The eligible Gacha is REmix Gacha released during this Promo. If you play eligible Gacha with Coins during this Promo, the Drop Rate of Rare Item will be ○ times higher..! Rate Change Stamp will appear 24 Hours before the Remix Gacha ends. GReat Deal! GET Rare Item by Coin Play♬ ❤Surprise❤ And.. And more! Surprise Plan such as ・Coin Promo Comes with Limited Item will be out during this Promo! Check CocoPPa Play Every Day♡ Enjoy CocoPPa Play♪ |-|Pre-Promo 2= 's |start=06/22/2018 |end=06/30/2018 |gachas= * Little Red Hood Remix * Sky Observational Research Institute * Delight the StarlitSky * SUNFLOWER DAYS Remix * Ocean Girl and Her Dream * Captive Venus in Flower Cage Remix |ongoing_event= * Twinkle Circus * Snap Contest 21 |previous_promotion=Reciting With You in the Glowing Red World Collabo Promo |next_promotion=Twitter Thank You for Over 18,888 Followers Promo }} ---- Hello, this is CocoPPa Play Management Team. This month we're holding CocoPPa Play Award Pre-Promo②, too♪ There are limited items available only in this period and newly released items. Check it out❤ Promotion Period 06/22/2018 to 06/30/2018 JST ---- CocoPPa Play Award CocoPPa Play Award 2018 We are planning CocoPPa Play Award Ceremony where we thankfully announce users who did a great job on this game in the 1st half of 2018! CocoPPa Play Award 2018 will be given bigger than last year♬ Not only these below awards announced last year *Capture Event Award *Club Event Award *Dress Up Award *Log-in Award But also will New Award be there...❤ CocoPPa Play Award 2018 will be officially announced in the middle of July. Get the Award this time♪ ※The exact date will be informed in the near future. New Item Arriving 50Play Premium Gacha Ticket Period: 2018/6/22 JST 15:00:00 ~ 2018/7/10 15:00:00 JST 50Play Premium Gacha Ticket is arriving for limited time! You can get 2 Rare/SRare for sure ♪ GET Rare items and enjoy events♡ Go get the ticket on Item Purchase page! Eligible Gacha: All Premium Gacha (Coin only Gacha is excluded). ※This ticket cannot be used in Premium Coin Gacha. ※NOTE You can NOT clear all Premium Gacha Quests at the once using 50Play-Premium-Gacha-Ticket. You can clear only 1 Premium Gacha Quest by this 50Play Ticket if there's uncleared Quest left. Ex, If you use 50Play Ticket without clearing any Premium Gacha Quest, you can clear 「Play Premium Gacha 5 times Quest」. If you use 50Play Ticket after clearing「Play Premium Gacha 5 times Quest」, then you can clear the next Quest, 「Play Premium Gacha 10 times Quest」. ※NOTE that this ticket will be disappeared after the promo ends. Cheering Supplement Lite This supplement reduces the amount of HP for cheering by half. The effect of one supplement lasts for 30 minutes! Cheer lots of shows and press home you advantage in the event! Click here to check it out. ※The number of you Cheer Supplement will be shown right above your HP on your My Show. To use Supplement, tap the Supplement icon. Momo's Garapon Lottery Machine Play Garapon every day and GET useful items! We're having Momo's Garapon lottery! You can play Garapon 6 times a day and get useful items for your gameplay♡ Charge Drink, Premium Gacha Ticket or a new item Cheering Supplement Lite will be given...?? Tap the icon in My Show screen♬ Celebrating the release of Garapon! GET reward for the number of times played too♡ Peroid: 2018/6/22 JST 15:00:00 ~ 2018/7/10 15:00:00 JST The reward for the number of times played will be given only during this promo. Comes with Charm for events! Click here to check it out! ※Your Charm pt. will be added during Capture Event starting from 6/30 15:00(JST) and also Delivery Event from 7/10 15:00 JST GET cute outfit item and enjoy your fashion♪ Coin Purchase Promo Purchase Coins and GET item! Period: 2018/6/22 JST 15:00:00 ~ 2018/6/30 15:00:00 JST When you purchase coins during this period, you will get bonus Gacha Tikets as well! *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2, Bonus +6 Coin *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4, Bonus +10 Coin *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6, Bonus +25 Coin *900 Coin - 10Play Gacha Ticket x1, Bonus +50 Coin ※NOTE: CocoPPa Play misspelled "tickets" as "tikets" ※Bonus items will be deposited to your Present Box. ※When you purchase each of the Coin Packs once, the bonus items will be given accordingly. ※The counter will be rest at 15:00:000 JST every day. Enjoy CocoPPa Play♪ |-|Promo 1= 's Display |start=07/18/2018 |end=07/31/2018 |gachas= * Rainy Rainbow March * Freezing Kingdom * Sparkle Cocktail Remix * ELEGANCE STYLE * MELD THE PHANTOM THIEF Remix * Angels Dancing in a Circle Remix * Phantom Thief Appears in Moonlit Night |ongoing_event= * Ice Cream Fantasy * Snap Contest 22 |previous_promotion=Twitter Thank You for Over 18,888 Followers Promo |next_promotion='CocoPPa Play Award 2018 Promo 2' }} ---- Hello, this is CocoPPa Play Management Team. At least CocoPPa Play Award results will be announced❤ To celebrate CocoPPa Play Award, the limited promo will start! Promotion Period 07/18/2018 to 07/31/2018 JST ---- ❤CocoPPa Play Award❤ CocoPPa Play Award 2018 We are planning CocoPPa Play Award Ceremony where we thankfully announce users who did a great job on this game in the 1st half of 2018! CocoPPa Play Award 2018 will be given bigger than last year♬ This year's CocoPPa Play Award results will be announced on 7/31(Tue) 15:00 JST ❤ ❤Lucky Bag❤ GET Special Item❤ Lucky Bag you can get Promo-Limited Alice Items without Doubles will be released ♡ Duration: 7/18 15:00 ~ 7/31 14:59(JST) By Tapping "Buy" button on the Promo page, you will get 3 times from those 31 Special Items displayed with 「10play Ticket x2」♪ The 3 items are given randomly and you do NOT get doubles till you get all the 31 items! This time there is a super deal promo you can get 1 items fro free! Some items come with Charm for the events held from 7/18 to 8/10 JST♡ NO DOUBLES till you get 31th Special Item even if you buy this Special Pack multiple times♡ Get all the Special Items and put on Special Shows♪ To buy this pack, go to My Show> tap the button on lower right of the screen. ※There's no limit buying this Pack. You can buy it as many times as you want during this Promo. ❤Login Bonus❤ Login Every day and GET more Items♬ In addition to the usual Login Bonus, another login bonus will be activated from 7/81 15:00~7/31 14:59 JST!? 10Play Gacha Ticket may be given on the last day..!? Log In Every Day and GET Spacial Reward♪ ❤VIP Gachas are Back❤ Popular VIP Gachas are Back★ Duration: 7/18 15:00 ~ 7/31 14:59 (JST) Popular VIP Gacha 「Dark Princess」and 「Fantastic Blue Planet」 are back for a limited time only ♪ Play the VIP Gacha and GET special items♪ VIP Ticket Gacha Rate May be Changed...? Along with the repro of VIP Gachas, the rate of VIP Ticket which is in the VIP Ticket Gacha will be increased by 20 times...!? Don't miss the chance♪ ❤Coin Purchase Promo❤ More Coins for Your 1st Purchase♪ Duration 1: 7/18 15:00 ~ 7/23 14:59 (JST) Duration 2: 7/26 15:00 ~ 7/31 14:59 (JST) *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2, Bonus +8 Coin *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4, Bonus +19 Coin *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6, Bonus +50 Coin *900 Coin - 10Play Gacha Ticket x1, Bonus +90 Coin This is the Limited Time Coin Promo. Don't miss it♬ ※Bonus Coins will be added to your Present Box. ※Bonus Coins will be given out for the 1st purchase of each Coin Pck. (Each Coin Pack has different amount of Bonus Coins.) Enjoy CocoPPa Play♪ Stay Tuned for Upcoming Announcement of CocoPPa Play Award results on 7/31 JST! |-|Promo 2= 's Display |start=07/31/2018 |end=08/10/2018 |gachas= * Beast Beauty * Scintillement de La Mer Remix * Feast of Tamayura Troupers Remix * Night Jasmine in Woods * TOON PUNKISH TIME Remix |ongoing_event=Rainbow Dream |previous_promotion='CocoPPa Play Award 2018 Promo 1' |next_promotion=Club Fair Renewal Promotion }} ---- Hello, This is CocoPPa Play Management Team. Thank you for always playing! To show our appreciation to all the users who have been supporting CCPP...❤ We've decided to start CCPP Award Promo! Promotion Period 07/31/2018 to 08/10/2018 JST ---- ❤CocoPPa Play Award❤ Finally. .the results're here! ※Note: The title is weird. This is CocoPPa Play Error. We are planning CocoPPa Play Award Ceremony where we thankfully announce users who did a great job on this game in the 1st half of 2018! CocoPPa Play Award 2018 will be given bigger than last year♬ This time Fashion Labo and Show Album awards are added♡ Check CCPP Award Winners right now! Check results from the Check Button ...♡ Check ♡Limited-CPPP Award-Only Quest♡ Complete Quest and GET Reward ♬ ※Note: CocoPPa Play misspell CCPP as CPPP Duration: 7/31 15:00 ~8/10 15:00 (JST) CCPP Award-Only Quest will be activated during Promo period only! Clearing 4 Quests out of 9, you will get Premium Gacha Ticket x3 Clearing all the Quests, you will get Limited-Only Special Face Item! To see the list of CCPP Award Quest, Tap the icon shown the right bottom of My Show. ※NOTE CPPP Award Quest page will be shown only if Beginners Quests have been cleared. Clear All Quest♡ (Quests) CocoPPa Play Award 2018.jpg|CPPP Award Limited Only Quest (Quests) CocoPPa Play Award 2018 - Limited Only Quest.jpg|CPPP Award Limited Only Quest's Sub-Banner ❤VIP Gachas are Back❤ Popular VIP Gachas are Back★ Duration: 7/31 15:00 ~ 8/10 14:59 (JST) Popular VIP Gacha 「Pure White♡Cat」and 「Snow Crystals」 are back for a limited time only ♪ Play the VIP Gacha and GET special items♪ VIP Ticket Gacha Rate May be Changed...? Along with the repro of VIP Gachas, the rate of VIP Ticket which is in the VIP Ticket Gacha will be increased by 20 times...!? Don't miss the chance♪ Enjoy CocoPPa Play♪❤ |-|CCPP Award Result= Event Category♪ We will commend users who did great job in each event from 2017/10/11~2018/7/18(JST)♪ By tapping the image, you can go to the user's page❤ Catch Event Award Delivery Event Award Club Event Award Snap Contest Award If you win 1st Place...❤ *Premium Gacha Ticket x50 *Rare Premium Gacha Ticket x1 If you are close to 1st prize...❤ *Premium Gacha Ticket x30 Check Present Box♪ Activity category result♬ We will commend users who did great job in each activity from 2017/10/11~2018/7/18(JST)♪ By tapping the image, you can go to the user's page❤ Smile Point Award User who earned the most Smile Points in this term♬ Changing Outfit Award User who earned the most Shows in this term♬ Login Award User who logged in CCPP the most number of times in this term♬ Clearing Quest Award User who cleared the most Quests♬ Show Album Award User who posted the most Shows on Show Album in this term♬ Sycr Pt. Award User who was ranked high at Sycr Pt. Ranking the most number of times in Fashion Labo in this term♬ Fashionista Award User who became Fashionista the most number of times in Fashion Labo in this term♬ Club Talk Award Club whose members had Club Talk the most frequently in this term♬ If you win 1st Place...❤ *Premium Gacha Ticket x30 If you are close to 1st prize...❤ *Premium Gacha Ticket x20 Check Present Box♪ Category:Promotions Category:Events Category:Award Category:2018 Category:2018 Promotion